


Pech miłości

by Rogozaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren budzi się w łóżku kaprala i nawet nie wie co tam robi. Powoli sobie przypomina wczorajszy wieczór... A także słowa kaprala. Jak ważny jest pierścień noszony przez Levi'a?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pech miłości

Erena obudziły promienie jesiennego słońca, które przyjemnie grzały w twarz. W oddali słyszał muzykę fortepianu – cichą, przyjemną, wesołą i smutną za razem. A może tylko mu się wydawało? Obejmował coś. Myślał, że kołdrę. Przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. Usłyszał jęk. Chwila, skąd ten jęk? Otworzył szeroko oczy, rozejrzał się. Nie mógł się zorientować, skąd dochodził dźwięk.  
\- Nie tak mocno, Eren… Głupku… - usłyszał głos kaprala Levi’a.  
Ale skąd? Przecież… Nagle się zorientował. Wcale nie tulił kołdry. Do jego ciała przyciśnięte było ciało kaprala. Małe, drobne, a jednocześnie tak silne. Ale co on właściwie tu robił? Dlaczego w łóżku Erena był Levi? Ostrożnie wtulił twarz w miękkie włosy kaprala. Nie wiedział, co on tu robi, ale wiedział, że tak jest dobrze. Podoba mu się. Muzyka się zmieniła, teraz była o wiele bardziej dynamiczna i wesoła. A jednak wciąż pasowała. Czas mijał, leżeli wtuleni w siebie nawzajem. Czemu byli razem? Co wydarzyło się w nocy? Eren poczuł przesuwającą się po jego torsie rękę.  
\- Oi, Eren. Wstawaj. – wymamrotał wyraźnie zaspany Levi.  
\- Kapralu… Dlaczego jesteś tutaj? – odpowiedział Eren, który już dawno się rozbudził. I tak nic nie pamiętał.  
\- Jak to? Nie pamiętasz?  
\- Nie…  
\- Ech. Nie ważne.  
Znów przesunął ręką po jego klatce piersiowej, zatrzymał się na sercu. Po chwili położył tam głowę i się uśmiechnął. Kapral się uśmiechnął. Eren wzruszony, przycisnął Levi’a do siebie. Nie chciał go puścić. Naprawdę było mu tak dobrze…  
\- Heichou… - wyszeptał po chwili  
\- Co znowu?  
\- Kocham cię, Heichou...  
Levi zaśmiał się krótko, ale jego twarz spłonęła rumieńcem.  
\- Tak, tak, Eren. – odpowiedział cicho. – Cieszę się, że ciebie jeszcze mam.  
~Dzień wcześniej~  
Wieczór okazał się totalnie beznadziejny. Po całym dniu eksperymentów Eren był wyczerpany i załamany. Nadal był bezużyteczny, bo nie potrafił wykonać tych zadań, które mu powierzono. Do tego dręczyły go dziwne myśli i wspomnienia, o których nie wiedział absolutnie nic. Nagle zazgrzytały ciężkie drzwi od piwnicy. Wyszedł z niej Levi w zakrwawionym fartuchu. Najprawdopodobniej znowu torturował tamtego faceta… Rzucił szmatę w kąt i usiadł naprzeciwko Erena.  
\- Oi, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał beznamiętnie.  
Eren pokręcił głową, poczym schował ją między rękoma. Levi skrzywił się lekko, po czym poszedł po coś. Po chwili wrócił i postawił coś na stole. Po chwili podsunął młodemu kieliszek. Eren spojrzał pytająco na kaprala.  
\- Pij, nie bój się. – powiedział spokojnie, po czym wychylił cały kieliszek na raz.  
Eren bez przekonania wypił zawartość. Smakowało dziwnie… Paliło w gardle… Ale nie było najgorsze. Kilka kolejek później chłopak ledwo kontaktował się ze światem. Levi uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Masz słabą głowę… - mruknął, po czym wstał i wziął pod rękę Erena.  
\- Heichou… O co chodzii~?  
\- Cicho bądź.  
Levi pociągnął chłopca do swojego pokoju i popchnął go na łóżko, poczym usiadł na nim.  
\- Heichou..?  
\- Cholera, Eren… Jesteś… - przesunął ręką po jego policzku, przyłożył swoje czoło do jego. – Wytłumacz… Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego się w tobie zakochałem.  
Spod jego koszuli wypadł łańcuszek.  
\- Dlaczego..? – powtórzył Eren z dezorientacją.  
\- Dlaczego masz takiego pecha? – zapytał go, po czym delikatnie pocałował.  
\- Pecha..? Cieszę się. – powiedział z pociesznym wyrazem twarzy. – Też cię kocham, Heichou…  
Levi zmarszczył brwi i zaszlochał cicho.  
\- Nie… Eren…  
\- Naprawdę, kocham cię. – powiedział, śmiejąc się.  
Przytulił kaprala do siebie, po czym w przypływie dziwnego osłabienia zasnął, a może po prostu go zamroczyło?  
~Dziś~  
Nagle Eren przypomniał sobie większość rzeczy. I zdał sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie jest jego łóżko… Więc… Był w pokoju kaprala… Wtulił się w już siedzącego Levia.  
\- Co jest? Przypomniałeś coś sobie?  
\- T… Tak. – powiedział, robiąc się przy tym czerwony jak burak.  
W słońcu błysnął łańcuszek. Eren, zaciekawiony, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ciepłego metalu.  
\- Co to, heichou? – zapytał.  
Levi dotknął wiszącego na łańcuszku pierścienia.  
\- To… Ważna pamiątka.  
\- Po kim?  
Kapral westchnął z żalem, po czym zaczął opowiadać…


End file.
